


Sticky Fingers

by kaileidohscope



Series: Pornstar!AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Overly Detailed af, PWP, Smut, Waxing, bestfriends!kaisoo, handjob, pornstar jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope/pseuds/kaileidohscope
Summary: Jongin needs some assistance waxing, and Kyungsoo's kind of an ass about it.





	Sticky Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> I finally fucking finished it. 10k of smut and kaisoo being snarky to each other. Enjoy. Unbetaed so probably full of typos.

“When I told you I’d be there to help, this isn’t the idea I was aiming for.” Kyungsoo stated calmly as he stared at the box Jongin had just slid across the table to him. On the front of said box was an airbrushed set of chiseled abs and bulbous pectorals, flexed and ready to impress. Beside it, in bold, masculine font read: Body Waxing Strips for Men – for Male Coarse Hair, and a variety of other advertising details.  
  
(Improved Extra Strength Formula! Made with real beeswax! Strong and flexible contour weave fabric conforms to the shape of your body, making it easier to remove unwanted hair from those hard to reach places! Extra manly! Super masculine!)  
  
“Well what else were you aiming for?” Jongin asked, brows raised in oblivion and arms crossed over his chest.   
  
Kyungsoo snorted, eyeing the man as if he were a complete idiot. (In a certain sense, he was.) “I don’t know, moral support?” He tisked, “I thought it was pretty obvious.”  
  
Jongin scrunched his brows in heated suss. “I’m offended.” He retorted, his glare heavy but lacking proper threat, pouty lips smothering his menace.  
  
“I don’t—No, I’m not helping with this.” Kyungsoo shook his head stubbornly. “No, ask someone else—better yet, why don’t you just go get it done professionally? Isn’t that safer?”  
  
Jongin’s limbs fell loose and dramatic. “Dude, that’s weird! I don’t want some random old chick touching around my dick and shithole with her wrinkly grandma hands!” He easily justified, “Plus it’s cheaper this way.”  
  
“And you think _I_ want to be the one touching around your dick and shithole? Fuck no.” Kyungsoo pushed the box away from himself for extra emphasis.  
  
“You’ve already seen me naked—what’s the difference now?” Jongin yapped, huffily.  
  
Kyungsoo stared at him in nonplus. “Dude… The fucking _difference_ now is that you’re asking me to touch places of your body with my hands that I don’t want to touch.”  
  
“You were singing a different tune a couple years ago.” The younger quipped wittily.  
  
“That was seven years ago, Jongin, and those were completely different circumstances—this isn’t stupid teenage experimenting, this is—” His hands flailed in search for any words, “—some weird-ass waxing bullshit,” He grabbed the box showily, then tossed it back onto the table, “that I don’t even know how to do!”  
  
“I’m sure there’s directions in the box.” Jongin cavalierly shrugged his shoulders, adding a glum sigh and desperation to his gaze. He gave Kyungsoo the pleading-est look he could pull. “Please, Soo, you’re the only one that I have who can do this. I have no one else to turn to. I can’t do it by myself. This is for my career—this is a matter of life and death, I could get fired! No pubes in porn – it’s a staple in this industry—a _must_!” He let his pout show through, shoulders falling lax as he batted his lashes. “...I only have _you_ , Soo.”  
  
Kyungsoo took a moment—rather, several moments—to stare, dumbfounded, at the man standing in the middle of the suave studio apartment, simulated fireplace softly crackling behind him. Above said simulated fireplace was a flat screen mounted in the wall, muted, and playing a drama Kyungsoo’s Mother used to watch. (For a college dropout and a newly signed pornstar, Jongin had it pretty freaking good in regards to living standards.)  
  
The older sat (and stared) in a mixture of brief consideration and utter, flaming annoyance. His nostrils flared when he huffed conclusively, still giving Jongin the glare of a demon. His voice, low and calm, slightly thrummed when he spoke.  
“That’s pretty gay.” He remarked, unfaltering, “And judging by your current privileges, I doubt this is a matter of life and death.” He added with a cock of his brow, then stood up from the sleek leather couch. Jongin visibly deflated.  
  
“Oh, come on, Soo, Please! After all the favors I’ve done for you in the past, you can’t repay me this once?” He pleaded, following after Kyungsoo as the latter went about pulling on his shoes and grabbing his hoodie.  
  
“All the favors you’ve done for me? Frankly I can’t recall any _favors_.” Kyungsoo countered, pausing in his shoe-tying.  
  
“I let you cheat off my math test in sixth grade.” Jongin quickly says.  
  
“That’s hardly enough for this.” He scoffed and finished tying his shoes, then straightening himself to yank on his hoodie.  
  
“You’re not being fair!” Jongin all but wailed, and grounded himself right in front of the door when Kyungsoo reached for the doorknob.  
  
“Well I’m sorry ‘ _help yer friend wax thur dick and ass_ ’ wasn’t in the fine print of our friendship contract!” Kyungsoo yelled, glaring up at his friend with a pointed look. “Now get out of the way, Jongin. My answer is _no_ , so you better start doing some fucking research on waxing clinics.”  
  
Jongin moved aside without any manhandling; just a sour look on his face and clear disappointment in his voice. “ _Fine_. I just… I’m nervous and I just wanted someone I trust to help me, but whatever, fine, I get it. I’ll just have to deal with some old grandma fondling my junk.”  
  
Kyungsoo paused in the doorway, irritation still laced in his tone. “You better get used to random people fondling your junk because you’ll be doing it for a living pretty damn soon.” He closed to door with a bit more force than intended, the sound following him through the long hall as he stomped to the elevators and smashed the down button.  
  
  
Maybe he’d been a little harsh (a little as in way too harsh), but he convinced himself he was for-damn-certain he didn’t feel a waiver of remorse. Jongin was a nutjob to think he’d be down for something like that. It’s one thing to help wax legs or chest hair or even armpits, but _pubic_ _hair_? That was on a whole other level—a definite nope.  
  
  
  
Even if it was in Kyungsoo’s nature to be kind, he wouldn’t give in. Even if he felt the overwhelming urge to dote and coddle and help, he wouldn’t give in. Even if Jongin’s disappointed tone and saddened eyes had struck a chord in him, he definitely wouldn’t give in.  
  
He wouldn’t give in.  
He wouldn’t give in.  
He wouldn’t.  
Jongin could fuck right off with that idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**doksoo:** Fine u little cunt 3:43AM  
  
**doksoo:** i’ll be over tmr after work 3:44AM  
  
**jognog:** thank uuuuuuuu ヾ(＠⌒▽⌒＠)ﾉ 3:50AM  
  
**jognog:** i knu u’d come around!!! 3:50AM  
  
**jognog:** u can’t resist the pout 3:50AM  
  
**jognog:** i have u by teh ballz 3:51AM  
  
**jognog** :  (◡ ‿ ◡✿)  3:51AM  
  
**jognog** : (◡ ‿ ◡✿) 3:51AM  
  
**doksoo** : jus wait til i have YOU by the balls :))))))))))) 3:52AM  
  
**jognog** : (⊙‿ ⊙✿) 3:59AM  
  
**jognog** : i cahnged my mind 4:01AM  
  
**jognog** : i don want ur help anymor 4:01AM  
  
**doksoo** : too late 4:01AM  
  
**doksoo** : i’m fully invested now 4:01AM  
  
**jognog** : have mercy  4:02AM  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As planned, Kyungsoo headed over to Jongin’s apartment shortly after he’d gotten off work at about nine-thirty that evening. (He didn’t know what would be appropriate to wear, but—figuring the job was bound to be a little messy—he changed into basketball shorts and a random anime tee shirt he wouldn’t mind possibly ruining with wax before heading over to Jongin’s apartment complex.)  
  
He hem-hawed his way up to Jongin’s floor, felt uneasy as he pressed the buzzer, and reasoned that the drumming in his veins was because this was to be a rather awkward night. After all, they weren’t exactly doing a casual, everyday, normal thing between bros. This was private waxing. This was strangely... intimate and nerve-wracking and fucking weird. Necessarily, so. He wasn’t even the one going to be naked! Jongin’s the one who should be nervous!  
  
He’d already seen Jongin naked in the past—hell, he sucked Jongin off in eleventh grade!—but it’d been years. _Years_. They were both in their twenties now. Both adults; matured. (Physically, at least.)  
  
It was going to be awkward as fuck, and that’s all Kyungsoo was certain of.  
  
  
His heart leapt a little when Jongin opened the door, wearing a gray tee and a towel around his waist. He was looking far too casual for what was planned to ensue. “ _Hello_ , Soo.” He purposely drawled, seemingly amused with Kyungsoo’s subtle glower.  
  
Kyungsoo sighed through his clenched jaw. “Yeah yeah, hi, you little fucktwat, get outta the way.” He waved his hand around as he pushed into the apartment, Jongin stepping aside with a grin before closing the door again.  
  
“I was starting to think you wouldn’t actually come.” The younger snickered as he turned back towards Kyungsoo, who was about twenty minutes late. Kyungsoo, in turn, sighed heavily (and tried to ignore his curiosity about the possibility that Jongin could be very naked under that towel.)  
  
“Yeah, well I’m here, so... let’s get this shit done.” He mumbled, exerting annoyed nonchalance to poorly mask his nerves. He rubbed his palms into the seams of his shorts to keep his hands busy.  
  
“Right.” Jongin nodded, and walked towards his bed. The way Jongin’s apartment was stationed, the living room, kitchen, and bedroom were literally the same room—the only separation was the six inch high platform that the ‘bedroom’ part was set up on. There was a counter separating the kitchen from the living room, but the living room and bedroom were joined. It was literally kitchen to the right, living room and foyer in the middle, and bedroom and bathroom to the left. Very open. But the design and structure was spacious and expensive and immaculate and Kyungsoo could never afford it, regardless of its structural simplicity.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo chewed at his lips when Jongin stepped up into his bedroom and reached to pull the towel loose. He wasn’t sure whether he should bother looking away, or if it didn’t matter because he was going to see Jongin’s dingdong and ass at one point or another that night. It ended up not mattering, because when the taller dropped the towel, he was wearing batman boxer briefs – skintight.  
  
“Batman. Really?” Kyungsoo choked out in something like a laugh as he eyed the floor and nudged over toward the bedroom as well. His throat felt so dry, but his hands were clammy. Jongin guffawed, climbing onto his plush king-sized bed and settling himself on the raggedy towels he must’ve laid out beforehand. The other proper utensils were set out as well—what Kyungsoo could see to be the manly waxing kit, baby powder, and lotion.  
  
“Batman is cool as fuck and you know it.” Jongin retorted, positioned on his back with his knees brought up to a comfortable bend. “Who’re you to talk, anyway, Mr Pororo-boxers.”  
  
Kyungsoo flushed and gave the younger an irked scowl. He grabbed the box from beside Jongin and went to heat up the wax. It wouldn’t take long, but in the meantime, he read what was written on the box. “No mess, no fuss—just rub, peel, and go!” He read aloud from the kitchen, with monotone-enthusiasm. “Jesus... This sounds like condom instructions for a one-night stand.” The microwave started beeping, so he opened it to get the wax.  
  
“Since when do you know condom instructions?” Jongin asked as Kyungsoo made his way through the living room, carefully holding the steaming tray between his fingers and inspecting the runny wax.  
  
“You do remember that I’ll be the one ripping your pubes out, right?” Kyungsoo said in warning, looking at the younger passed his brows as he tentatively set the tray on the nightstand to cool. “We’re doing this on your bed?” He then asked, peeling open the packaging for the spreader sticks.  
  
“Yeah.” Jongin mumbled, shifting a bit so he edged slightly down the mattress; further onto his back rather than half-sitting up like he had been. “It shouldn’t get too messy so long as you do it right.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll try my best.” Kyungsoo thrummed iffily, cautiously relocating the tray of wax onto the bed beside himself once he’d got on as well. He sat there with his legs crossed, and Jongin laid in front of him—in his underwear and tee, and looking down at the elder over his knees.  
  
Kyungsoo cocked a brow. “Well?”  
  
Jongin mirrored the gesture. “Well, what?”  
  
Kyungsoo scoffed a little, tone sparked with mockery. “What—do you need me to take your panties off for you or something?”  
  
“No!” The younger retorted after a moment of scandalized disgust, face screwed into a scowl as he lifted his hips for better underwear-access. “And they’re not panties, shitface.”  
  
“Really? Could’ve fooled me; just need some frilly lace and they’d be perfect for a chick.” Kyungsoo said, solely to antagonize.  
  
“Ya’know, your mom really should’ve swallowed that cumshot when she had the chance.” Jongin muttered, aggressively shoving his briefs off his hips and kicking them down his legs.  
  
“Yeah well your mom swallowed mine last night, so.” Kyungsoo replied, but his subconscious was a bit distracted, and maybe his smirk faltered—too busy watching Jongin’s underwear dance around his ankles before the man pulled them off and wadded them off to the side. It didn’t make him flush, but his stomach tightened.

 

(But-- he shouldn’t be nervous. He shouldn't. This meant nothing. This was waxing. So what if Jongin was naked.)   
  
Jongin barked out a laugh, rolling his eyes as he setted back down against the duvet and positioned a pillow under his head. “Mom jokes – that’s original.”

  
“Great comedic content.” Kyungsoo said, heady grin and all. But his lips faltered a bit, and his eyes strained to ignore the obvious outline of Jongin’s soft cock beneath his shirt.   
  
It’s not like he wanted to look—this was just one of those subconscious instances, right?—where you know you shouldn’t look, but your brain is drowning in curiosity and the undeniable urge to just look look look looklooklook looklooklook looklooklok lokooollolokollolook   
  
Sighing away his thoughts, Kyungsoo turned to mix the wax to ensure it wasn’t hardening. (And... maybe to make sure something else wasn’t hardening, because that’s fucking weird.) “Okay, so what’s first...?”   
  
Jongin reached over and grabbed the box, pulling out the little directions pamphlet inside. He opened it up, scanning through the steps as his legs eased out of their bent stance. (Kyungsoo, inevitably, was stationed in between them.) His lips pursed out, mumbling under his breath. “I’ve already showered and trimmed and powdered...” He flipped a page, and Kyungsoo discreetly chanced a peek. (True to his word, Jongin’s pubes were a decent length, not too unruly—or at least the one’s he could see—and a fine layer of baby powder was dusted into the hairs and down to his scrotum. The dick itself was still hidden beneath the hem of Jongin’s shirt. Kyungsoo tilted his head a little, maybe leaned a little bit too, but it’s not like he was trying to see or anything.)   
  
“It says here to start at the base and work outward.” Jongin speaks up, interrupting Kyungsoo’s train of weird thoughts. He quickly turned his eyes back to the wax when the younger looked at him, pretending to not have been trying to sneak a peek at the other’s junk. “The shaft, balls, and ass are done last, I guess.”   
  
Kyungsoo gave a foreboding sigh, cracking his neck as if to lessen the red tent his ears had surely taken on. “All right, well. I mean, I guess let’s just...”   
  
“Yeah.” Jongin nodded quickly, evidently apprehensive as he dropped the pamphlet beside himself on the bed and shifted slightly, repositioning his pillow. “Yeah. Just get it over with.” He released a deep breath and closed his eyes. His fingers tugged his shirt up, both exposing himself to Kyungsoo and showing the ceiling his tummy.   
  
Kyungsoo looked at the full on view—because honestly where else was he supposed to look—and shifted as well as he set the wax in the space between his legs and Jongin’s... area, for better control. It was an explicit view, nothing blurred or hidden beneath dull lights. (It was different in summer camp. It’d been completely  dark then, so to see Jongin so vividly was something Kyungsoo didn’t really know how to react to.)   
  
He gulped his saliva down, and gathered a small dollop of wax onto the end of the wood stick, holding it steady as he hesitated. He supposed he had to touch Jongin. As in, touch Jongin. As in, his dick.    
  
“Okay, so I’m just gonna, like... put my hand...” Kyungsoo trailed off, tentatively resting his hand over Jongin’s limp shaft and carefully edging the skin towards himself, pulling the skin over his pubis taut. He glanced up at the younger, but Jongin was staring upward, so he continued. He guided the wax stick over a section of pubic hairs, pressing the dollop of wax down and heedfully spreading it—making sure not to pull any hairs by accident.   
“...Okay.” Kyungsoo mumbled to himself, setting the stick aside to grab a waxing cloth to smooth over the wax. He flattened it, stroking in a downwards direction to, again, ensure there wasn’t any hair pulling.   
  
  
  
“Shit—wait.” Jongin interrupted just as Kyungsoo was preparing to rip the strip off. The older startled, halting himself.   
  
“Shit—what?” Kyungsoo snapped, panicking for no good reason. Jongin was mushing his hands over his face, huffing, and Kyungsoo barely smirked, cracking a small jest. “Am I rubbing you the wrong way?”   
  
Despite his witty tone, the sentence sounded more strained than intended. Luckily Jongin didn’t bother noticing—didn’t even acknowledge the double entendre, much to Kyungsoo’s disappointment. (It was good wordplay.)   
  
“I need a distraction or something, it’s too quiet.” One of Jongin’s hands searched about the bedsheets before he withdrew a small remote—what Kyungsoo recognized to be the stereo remote. He held the control up and pressed some buttons. Moments later, an instrumental track of Kenny G’s “Careless Whisper” clicked on.   
  
Kyungsoo would’ve laughed in any other given situation but this one—because with this one, it was just awkward. Quickly feeling the vibe, Jongin pressed another button, and then one of Beethoven’s pieces began. Moonlight Sonata. When Jongin settled again and made no move to change it, Kyungsoo managed a snort that oozed a condescending:  _ This? _   
  
Jongin glared briefly at him. “What? I like the classics.”   
  
“I didn’t say anything.” Kyungsoo retorted, stifling a snicker. Jongin visibly rolled his eyes, but remained quiet to continue where they left off.   
  
  
Kyungsoo took a moment to regather himself and focus, smoothing out the strip a couple more times before taking hold of the pull tab and giving Jongin a look. “Okay... Are you ready?”   
  
Jongin breathed out deeply, gaze boring heavily into the ceiling and hands clutching the hem of his tee shirt. “Not r—” Kyungsoo yanked the strip off, taking with it every pube stuck to it, and causing the younger to cry out in both surprise and pain.   
  
Kyungsoo moved his hands off Jongin to inspect all the little hairs molded onto the strip, sniggering slightly as he folded it in half and set it aside. “That was easy.”   
  
Jongin was livid, glaring down at the older. “Holy fucking hell, Kyungsoo, you could’ve motherfucking warned me you fucking piece of—!” He didn’t finish his slander, but instead pressed his fingers down against the tender spot that had just been waxed. He whined due to the pain (and huddled his legs up because  _ fuck _ it stung.)   
  
“Don’t be a pussy, you’re the one who wanted me to do this,” Kyungsoo reminded, uncaring to the younger’s pain as he roughly nudged Jongin’s knees to get him to spread his legs again. He was getting a front row view of Jongin’s asshole, and frankly that was a nope. “Open before the wax gets cold!”   
  
“Don’t tell me to open, I’ll open when I want to.” Jongin sneered, but eventually lowered his legs back down—although reluctantly. “God—just warn me this time, okay?” He stressed, smoothing his fringe back.   
  
“Yeah yeah, sure.” Kyungsoo dipped the wood stick back into the wax, gathering a dollop. He placed his hand over Jongin’s privates again, this time pulling the skin a bit more to the side as he spread the wax in the area beside the hip bone. He smoothed the cloth down with firm strokes, then let it sit.   
  
“This time don’t just fucking go for it; give me a countdown or something first.”  Jongin griped as he took a deep breath and let it out, fingers fidgeting.   
  
Kyungsoo gave the strip one last stroke before grabbing the edge. “Okay we’ll do a countdown.”   
  
Jongin sighed in relief, some of the edge leaving his skin. “Okay.”   
  
Kyungsoo grinned for a moment, then hid it away before the younger caught on, “Okay. One...” His lips twitched a little, holding back a smirk, “Two-three—” and he yanked the strip off in one quick pull, Jongin’s entire body jerking along with it.    
  
“Ow! Ow—Fuck!” Jongin’s nose screwed up tight, and his hands clutched the life out of his shirt, knees drawing up a bit. “Fucking fuck, you fucking asshole, fuck!”   
  
Kyungsoo pressed his palm down against the raw aftermath and applied pressure to soothe the sting, his eyes flickered up to the younger’s face a couple times. His smile wobbled a little, hued with sadism.   
  
“You’re cruel.” Jongin grumbled, almost pouting as Kyungsoo slightly tittered.   
  
“This was your idea, dibshit.” Removing his palm from the warm patch of skin, Kyungsoo opened up a new spread stick and gave the wax a stir.   
  
“This wasn’t my idea at all! It’s in my contract, you dick.” The younger retorted, a perpetual frown in his brows. Kyungsoo hummed vaguely, scooping the wax onto the stick and spreading it along the area on the opposite side just waxed. He took a strip and continued the process of smoothing it down. After, they’d be moving on to the base of the shaft, then the balls, and then—depending on how hairy Jongin was—the ass.   
  
The ass. Jongin’s ass.   
  
Why did Jongin have to wax his ass? They don’t usually show the Top’s ass in porn. (Not that Kyungsoo knows this—no, he doesn’t watch gay porn. No, no, he watches straight porn. Completely hetero. Well except summer camp. Summer camp was the only exception. But he’s never watched gay porn since then. Never.)   
  
  
“So...” Kyungsoo paused, wetting his lips as he stroked the cloth once more to ensure it stuck. He chose his words, trying to not come off creepy. “Are you, like... on the giving side?”   
  
There was a moment until Jongin spoke up, voice laced with confusion. “What?”   
  
Kyungsoo sighed. “I mean like... Are you a top or, like... a bottom or whatever?” Another pause, and then Jongin chuckled.   
  
“Well do you mean personally, or pornographic-ally?”    
  
Now Kyungsoo took a moment of confusion, cocking a brow at the other. “There’s a difference?”   
  
“Very big difference.” Jongin tisked, subtly rolling his eyes. “It depends on who I’m fucking and which audience I’m trying to appeal to.” Kyungsoo’s blank expression had him rolling his eyes again. “I mean like if it’s a bottom-preferring audience, I might be the Top. If it’s a top-preferring audience, I might be the Bottom. Who I’m partnered with is also important, like if my partner plays a better ‘Top’ than me, then I’m clearly gonna bottom, and vise-versa.”   
  
Kyungsoo nodded thoughtfully at this. “So you’re a bottom. I knew it.”   
  
“Not all the time—” Jongin argued.   
  
“I knew you were a cute little twink-bottom from the beginning.” Kyungsoo added, solely to antagonize.   
  
“First of all, fuckface, that was the answer to Pornographically, not Personally, so you don’t know shit, and secondly, I’m not a twink.” Jongin rejoined with attitude. “You’d be more of a bottom in porn than I am, for your fucking information.”   
  
Kyungsoo guffawed. “Is that so, cumslut?”   
  
“Y’know for me being the cumslut here— _ you _ sure liked choking on this dick!” Jongin riposted, shimmying his hips for emphasis. Kyungsoo snatched the edge of the wax strip, taking this chance to rip it off in retaliation. The younger cried out, of course, unprepared for the sharp and heedless burn that flooded his groin.   
  
“I’ve told you before, those were completely different circumstances.” Kyungsoo murmured rigidly, pressing his hand over the area like he’d done before – applying some pacifying pressure to the heated skin despite himself.

  
Jongin squirmed slightly, scowling. “You’re such a dick.” He grumbled, making the other chortle. “Anyway, to finish answering your stupid as fuck question, _shithead_ ” he continued pointedly, closing his eyes as Kyungsoo started on another patch, “I don’t have a personal preference.”  
  
Kyungsoo didn’t give a proper response, only humming distractedly—too focused on his task at hand. Too focused on the thought that Jongin’s foreskin was really soft, as he spread wax along the base and held the shaft over to the side. The wax oozed a little towards his scrotum, but Kyungsoo placed a strip before it dripped any farther. (Along with his wandering eyes.)  
  
“Um...” He was really touching Jongin now, and he had to keep touching him to do things right. Before, he didn’t really have to hold him in place that long because all the pubis pubes were easy to do. (Pubis pubes. Funny. Kyungsoo would’ve chuckled had he not been too busy trying to keep his wrists from trembling.) Things were starting to get... technical. “Here, uh... Hold your... Help me out with this.” He reached up and grabbed one of Jongin’s wrists, directing his hand to his dick and positioning it in place of his own.  
  
  
“Hold it there.” Kyungsoo mumbled, holding Jongin’s hand in place for a few extra seconds before withdrawing his own hand and using it to flatten down the strip. He didn’t do any stroking this time, because it’d be too awkward with where it was on Jongin’s body—right next to his dick and balls; the inner crease of his thigh. Instead, he merely pressed it down and hoped it would suffice.  
  
  
... ... ... ... ...  
  
  
There was an evident awkwardness in the air around them, but Kyungsoo was trying his best to ignore it—and pretend to not be avoiding Jongin’s eyes and the quiet amusement with the reality of the situation.  
  
(Honestly, the entire concept of waxing was pretty amusing.)  
  
He pressed the strip down with two more firm pushes, tentatively smoothing down the spots that bubbled with his fingertips. Jongin glanced down at him, lips pulled as he tried to keep his smile in. (But he was horribly failing.)  
  
The corner of Kyungsoo’s lips twitched slightly, a small swell of laughter escaping his throat. “Don’t fucking laugh.” He grumbled, but his cheeks were threatening to smile regardless of how he tried to hide it.  
  
“I’m not laughing.” Jongin bubbled as he looked back up toward the ceiling, slightly repositioning his legs.  
  
“I think this one will hurt more than before, so we’ll do a real countdown this time.” Kyungsoo decided after he sobered up, already taking hold of the edge with a more serious demeanor. He waited for Jongin to nod before continuing.  
  
“Okay. One... Two... .... Three!” Jongin scrunched his eyes shut, and Kyungsoo jerked the strip back, leaving nothing but bare skin.  
  
Jongin tightly clenched his jaw, and squeezed his eyes closed, grunting and muttering curses. Kyungsoo flattened his palm against the reddening patch—his palm feeling close to ice in comparison. Instantly, Jongin melted as if all the pain had left, ebbing away under the curves of Kyungsoo’s hand. (And the sound he emanated was entirely too obscene.)  
  
“That feels good,” He squirmed a little, face still heavily contorted with discomfort, “ _uuoh_ _fuck._..” and Kyungsoo swallowed against the sudden lump welling up in his throat.  His thumb was so close to Jongin’s balls. He was already staring at them, so yet another (far weirder) infernal urge flooded in his head—to just touch them touch them touch them touch—and he hoped Jongin couldn’t feel his fingers shaking. Any moment now he feared he’d start dripping sweat.  
  
“Can you shut the fuck up?” Kyungsoo muttered—to his pressuring subconscious, or maybe to Jongin. Or perhaps both. (Probably both, actually.) He stirred the wax—using any excuse to get his hands off of Jongin, and willing away the discomfort in his pants.  
  
“It really reminds me of this one time,” Jongin mumbled as Kyungsoo began spreading wax on the opposite side. His eyes were averted when the elder spared him a glance. “I was shooting for this thing,” He paused, tongue peeking out to wet along his lower lip (Kyungsoo slightly fumbled in his wax-spreading but pretended he didn’t), “The sting really reminds me of being—”  
  
“Shut up.” Kyungsoo clipped, hued with annoyance. “God, I don’t wanna know about your fucking spanking kink.” (But then again... Yeah he kinda did. And that was pretty weird of him.)  
  
“I don’t have a spanking kink,” Jongin corrected matter-of-factually, “I was just saying that it reminds me of being sp— _ah!_ ” Kyungsoo ripped the strip off. Jongin’s noise was much softer now, but his body still jerked with pain.  
  
“Just be quiet.” Kyungsoo grumbled, eyeing Jongin’s scrotum with uncertainty.  The balls weren’t going to be easy. (Hell, the balls were probably going to be the hardest part!) He folded the used wax strip and set it aside with the others before giving Jongin’s knee a light bump. “Spread your legs some more.”  
  
Jongin—although giving a pouty huff—widened the spread between his knees and fumbled uncertainly with his shirt. Kyungsoo hem-hawed a little – gave the wax an extra stir as he gathered himself. He was going to have to touch Jongin’s dick again, and that riled up some sort of buzz in his blood that didn’t need to named. (Or rather, he didn’t want to name it.) It made his lungs fill with bubbles, and his eyes very avoidant. The heat below his waistband was getting pretty irritating.  
  
  
Kyungsoo edged his hand under the limpness of Jongin’s penis, so the shaft hung over the curve of his thumb, and his palm brushed briefly with the younger’s sack. He rolled the the shaft over and positioned it to lay over Jongin’s pubis, then proceeded to roll the foreskin forward. It bunched up over Jongin’s cockhead, pulling the scrotum loosely taut.  
  
The elder raised his hand for a millisecond; watched the wrinkles barely begin to reform over Jongin’s balls – then lifted the skin again with the heel of his palm. His middle fingered lined up with the underside of Jongin’s shaft, and his fingertips pressed into the soft skin on either side.  
  
(Maybe he added the little weight to his hand. Maybe he noticed the way Jongin’s fingers subtly twitched and tightened, holding the edge of his shirt with a vise-like grip.)  
  
He glanced at the pornstar, orbs flicking up passed the ridges of his brows to gauge his expression. Jongin’s eyes were downturned, set in Kyungsoo’s direction – but unfocused and shadowed beneath his lids; distracted. His lips flattened for a moment, he swallowed, then parted his lips just a centimeter.  
  
Kyungsoo gulped silently, recentered himself, then gathered a dollop of wax. “Here I go,” his voice had suddenly gone rough and phlegmy, so he cleared his throat and tweaked his neck a bit.  The moment the wax spreader came in contact with Jongin’s balls, he made small movements – carefully spreading the sticky substance. Jongin began to squirm.  
  
“Be careful, please,” The younger almost whined, an edge of fear in his voice, “those’ll play an important part in my family’s future.”  
  
Kyungsoo gave a dry, terse laugh, setting the spreader stick aside and reaching for a cloth strip. “If I fuck up, adoption’s always an option, right?”  
  
“That’s not funny.” Jongin sighed, eyes scrunching shut.  
  
“I think it is.” Kyungsoo mumbled lightly, placing the strip over Jongin’s jewels and lightly smoothing it down with the back of his index finger. He purposely accidentally jabbed at the right ball with his knuckle, snorting when Jongin squawked and threatened to kick him. (He didn’t, of course – not when Kyungsoo had the ability to rip his nuts off without warning.)  
  
  
“You have be careful, okay? Seriously.” Jongin said as it came time to pull the strip off, and Kyungsoo was readying his grip. “It says in the pamphlet that if you pull it too aggressively it’ll damage the skin. But if don’t do it hard enough, it’ll just fucking pull the hair and not even do anything. It has to be just right or it won’t work.”  
  
“I got it, I got it, it’s fine.” Kyungsoo mumbled in concentration; trying to work out how hard and which way to pull. He decided to go up, given it was easiest direction. He held the pull tab tightly, making sure to pull Jongin’s skin as taut as possible before yanking the strip off.  
  
It came off smoothly—no blood or disfigurement, but Jongin still hollered like he’d been stabbed and nearly ripped the sheets from his bed in the process. Kyungsoo applied some cooling pressure to lull the pain, cupping the other’s balls as he let the skin fall lax again. It was, however, very red and heated to the touch.  
  
“Fuck.” Jongin winced, eyes prickling with tears as the sting slowly but surely ebbed away. “Am I bleeding? It feels like I’m bleeding.”  
  
“You’re not bleeding.”  
  
“Yes I am, I can feel it, I’m bleeding.”  
  
“You’re not bleeding, Jongin.”  
  
The pornstar reached down between his legs, checking for himself as he blindly pawed the back of Kyungsoo’s hand before the older moved out of the way. He quickly fondled himself, checking for any damage or oozing blood. When he found none, he melted in relief and ignored Kyungsoo’s gentle look of “I told you so.”  
  
  
“Are we done yet?” Jongin asked as he shut his eyes and tried to catch his breath—as if getting his balls waxed was the most physically exhausting thing he’d ever experienced in his twenty-two years of life.  
  
“Well, there’s your asscrack, but we can not do that part, if you don’t think you need to.” Kyungsoo shrugged barely, eyeing the gap between Jongin’s balls and ass.  
  
“Let’s not do it then, I can’t—” Jongin shook his head dramatically. “It hurts too much, I’ve reached my limit, I’m done with this.”  
  
“That’s fine by me.” Kyungsoo said under his nose, gathering all the used wax strips and going to the kitchen to dispose of them. “But I hope people like a Bottom with a hairy asshole.” He snickered over his shoulder as he washed his hands in the sink, rubbing the sticky patches of wax from his skin.  
  
“I guess I’ll just have to be a Top then, now won’t I?” Jongin retorted.  
  
Kyungsoo tisked. He dried his hands off on a hand towel and walked back out into the living room. Jongin was still sprawled on his bed, fingertips probing carefully over the pulsing skin of his genital area, wincing just the slightest. (Kyungsoo might’ve flushed a little at the sight – Jongin’s basically handling himself right there in the open, in front of Kyungsoo, with not an _ounce_ of shame or embarrassment!  
  
The shorter’s brows drew into a heavy furrow, and he kept his gaze relatively low as he stepped up into Jongin’s room and took the bottle of lotion sitting on the nightstand in his hand. “You should put this on now, or it’ll get all bumpy and shit.” Kyungsoo sighed, finding particular interest in the bottle’s label.  
  
Jongin groaned tiredly, closed eyes scrunching as he grooved his brows inward and huffed. “Can’t you do it for me?”  
  
Kyungsoo scoffed a little, about to spit some wry remark when he looked over at the other, and realized he wasn’t joking. He was serious. He actually wanted Kyungsoo to put lotion on him. On the same areas he’d just waxed. On his dick. His balls. Heat crawled up Kyungsoo’s back, evened out over his shoulders, and whispered up to his ears.  
  
“Please, Soo?” Jongin mumbled—before Kyungsoo could even utter the “fuck no” that was hanging on the tip of his tongue. Jongin must’ve been expecting this response, looking over to the elder with soft askance in his eyes, and a pout on his lips. (How could Kyungsoo say no? How? How.)  
  
“I _fucking_ guess.” Kyungsoo huffed out a prolonged sigh, gripping the lotion a bit excessively as he reluctantly perched on the edge of the bed closest to Jongin, and pried open the cap. He might as well just do it; they’d gotten this far already.

 

Jongin stirred slightly, bringing his hands away from himself with a  _ victorious _ sort of smile that was really getting on Kyungsoo’s nerves. “Thank you.” The younger cooed pleasantly, almost giddy before worry curbed his brow, “Be gentle, it’s sensitive.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes despite the heat hiding beneath his collar, shooting the other a glare. “No, I’m gonna be really rough.”

 

But he wasn’t really rough. He was cautious and gentle as he squirted some of the pastel pink lotion into his palm, and dotted little dollops all around Jongin’s pubis with the pad of his finger. Jongin gasped silently at the contact; the lotion as cold as ice against his aggravated red skin. His knees edged up a little bit, but not much. Just enough for him to squirm as goosebumps flooded over the tops of thighs.

 

“It’s cold,” Jongin whined, his words holding the edge of a whisper as he slowly settled against the duvet. Kyungsoo spared him a terse look from below the ridge of his brows.

 

“Sorry,” the elder said, as he began circling the tip of his finger around the small amounts of lotion he’d just spotted on, mixing it together. It slowly but surely absorbed into the skin, leaving it oily and smooth beneath his fingers - but it didn’t seem to have much of a soothing effect if Jongin’s grimace said anything about it.

 

“It stings.” The latter complained as Kyungsoo rubbed the last of the lotion into his skin. Kyungsoo spared him another glance; muttered another,  _ “sorry” _ before he nudged the side of Jongin’s knee with the back of his wrist.

 

“Move,” he instructed, dipping his finger into the pool of lotion cupped in his palm. Jongin got the gist, spreading his legs a little wider as Kyungsoo dithered. He eyed the base of Jongin's cock, swallowing the knot in his throat as he spread the lotion over his fingers and tried not to stare too hard.   
  
He had to admit, Jongin was very pretty downstairs—he’d never had a real life encounter with someone who looked so clean and untouched. He’d seen it in porn a couple times, but never with his own two eyes. (Then again, Jongin  _ was _ a pornstar. It must be a pornstar thing.) Jongin had no discoloration, ingrown hairs, or pimple scarring. His skin was  extraordinarily spotless, with a nice warm bronze that Kyungsoo almost admired. (Almost, because it’s fucking weird to admire the color of your friends junk.)

 

Kyungsoo was promptly brought out of his (weird) thoughts when Jongin's leg was suddenly lifted and extended over Kyungsoo’s lap. The vein pulsing over Kyungsoo's forehead just about burst as his eyes bulged and he held his arms away from the limb like it was a snake trying to bite him.

 

“--the fuck are you doing?” he all but sputtered, wide-eyes turning to Jongin in near horror.

 

“It's comfortable.” Jongin casually said, as if that justified everything. He situated himself comfortably; scooted a little closer to the edge as he nudged at Kyungsoo's side-hip with the back of his heel, basically pulling himself halfway onto the elder’s lap.

 

The extent of his right thigh now laid over the top of Kyungsoo's knees, blanketing his lap in sudden warmth. (Warmth, because Jongin had a naturally warm body. It had nothing to do with the fact that the pornstar was now, quite literally, spread eagle for him, thighs open and dick  _ right there _ .)

 

“I-Is it necessary?” Kyungsoo nudged the thigh draped over his knees, cursing because  _ he actually just fucking stuttered _ . Fuck.

 

A shiteating grin crawled across Jongin's face, turning his eyes into mischievous crescents. “What, Kyungsoo? Are you nervous?” He lifted his leg to hook around the older’s waist, forcefully edging him closer until Kyungsoo resisted.

 

“No, it's uncomfortable, you asshat.” Jongin snickered at him. Kyungsoo wasn't lying, technically. Mostly. He  _ was  _ uncomfortable, but for very… interesting reasons - and these reasons were making him sweat. Jongin was so close. So close. And maybe the idea of having Jongin in his lap wasn't something he'd  _ entirely _ hate.

 

All he knew was he had a  _ weird _ urge to squeeze the meat of younger's thigh. It seemed so taut and warm and he just wanted to… He didn't know what he wanted to do, but he knew it was something he probably shouldn't.

 

“Hurry, I'm getting cold.” Jongin's voice startled him a little, (holy fuck had he been staring?) and he then remembered that he was supposed to be doing something with the lotion still in his hand.

 

He dabbed a fair amount onto his fingers, “Shut up, I don't  _ have  _ to do this for you,” and begin coating along the inner creases of his legs - avoiding Jongin's balls for the time being.

 

“No, but you will because I asked you to.” Jongin smiled sweetly, and the tumbling heat in his stomach took Kyungsoo slightly off guard. 

 

Kyungsoo scowled despite himself. He didn't have any remark or comeback, because stupid Jongin had a point he couldn't argue against. “Just be quiet and let me do this.”

 

Jongin halfheartedly rolled his eyes, relaxing back against his pillows and folding his hands over his tummy. Kyungsoo fingers worked carefully, lightly rubbing the lotion into the inflamed skin. His touch was feathery at the base of Jongin’s cock, brief and fleeting.

 

He paused; dabbed some more lotion in his hand before cupping the pornstar’s balls, spreading the pink moisturizer over them. They rolled a bit under his fingers, and Kyungsoo pretended not to notice the way Jongin clinched his thighs. (Ignored the way the heat in his pants flared as Jongin slightly shifted the leg laid over his lap.)

  
  


“Can I ask you something without you getting pissed?” Jongin asked, bending his leg so his foot planted on the top of Kyungsoo’s knee.

 

Kyungsoo eyed him, quirking a challenging brow, “Depends.” His fingers were a little languid as they circled over the younger’s scrotum.

 

“When was the last time you had a cock in your mouth?” Jongin quirked his own brow, gaze a little devilish. It set Kyungsoo ablaze with a mixture of annoyance and arousal. (Mostly annoyance.) He rolled his eyes, gliding his fingers up beside the hilt of Jongin’s shaft before wiping the excess lotion off along the inside of Jongin’s thigh.

 

“When was the last time you had a cock up your ass?”

 

Jongin grinned cheekily, repositioning his foot so it slid up Kyungsoo’s thigh a couple inches. “Last night, actually.”

 

“Last night?” Kyungsoo’s tisked, giving the foot on his leg a subtle glance.

 

“Yeah- why else would be awake at three in the morning?” Jongin said, as if it were pretty obvious. Which it kind of was.

 

So while Kyungsoo had been keeping himself up, worrying that he'd hurt Jongin’s feelings - Jongin was off getting dicked-down? He didn't know what to do with this information. 

  
  


“I think you're avoiding the question, Soo.” The pornstar noted after a short lapse of silence, voice low and teasing, a smile playing at his lips.

 

Kyungsoo glowered at him, palm laid over the top of Jongin’s thigh as he momentarily paused. “You already know the answer, dibshit, stop being annoying.” He grumbled, proceeding to wipe his hands off on the ratty towel laid out beneath them.

 

Jongin’s brows lifted in surprise, slightly skeptical. “Really? That long ago?”

 

“I haven't had any desire nor reason to do it again.” Kyungsoo said flatly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. It was a wonder they hadn't rolled out of his head at this point. “It was a one time thing.”

 

“It’s always a  _ one time thing  _ with you…” Jongin hummed. “You're really good with your tongue, you know. Lips, too. What a pity. Wasted talent. Not a lot of people have it, you know, and I’ve had a lot of mouths on me.”

 

Kyungsoo grimaced despite the winding tightness in his guts. Jongin was looking through his lashes at him, arms folded behind his head and bent knee slightly swaying from where it was propped on his leg. “It's not a _wasted_ _talent_. It's called eating pussy.”

 

Jongin snorted, unfolding one of his hands from behind his head and laying it over his stomach. “ _ You’ve _ eaten pussy? Since when have  _ you _ even fucked a girl.”

 

“I've fucked plenty of girls,” he said defensively. He wasn't lying - he  _ has _ actually been with several women. Like two. Three if second base counted. Jongin was still looking at him like he didn't believe it though, and that was fucking annoying. “I'm real good at making them cum, too. I'm sure you can't relate.”

 

Jongin released something like a chuckle, eyes narrowing in offense. “Girls take too long to cum; I get bored. It's easier to just give a handjob.”

 

“I prefer fucking a tight pussy, personally.” Kyungsoo leered, using vulgarity as some sort of weapon. Jongin didn't really falter, though, his smile just ticked a little.

 

“Pussies can be tight, but I've realized assholes can be  _ way _ tighter.”

 

Kyungsoo didn't have a comeback to that, so he just avoided eye contact instead. One of his hands was on Jongin’s thigh again; the other curled in his lap to hide the faint tent forming in his shorts. How he was even aroused - he had no idea. But Jongin’s apartment was becoming quite stuffy. And Jongin was still very naked.

 

“I'm honored, I guess.” Jongin said, fingers starting to drift down his lower stomach. “The first and last cock you ever tasted was mine.”

 

“It didn't taste very good.” Kyungsoo commented.

 

Neither of them wavered in their staring contests. Jongin was staring at Kyungsoo, while Kyungsoo stared at Jongin’s wandering hand. The tension was so thick, it could nearly be seen in the air.

 

“So you're saying you remember how I taste?” Jongin’s voice was soft and light, and sudden wetness flooded Kyungsoo’s otherwise dry mouth. Inklings of tangy precum and salt whispered along the edge of his memory.

 

Jongin’s hand skirted along his pubic bone, feeling the smooth hairlessness and lotion before drifting lower. He wasn't hard, but there were hints of arousal in the heated redness and swell of his cockhead. He circled his fingers around the base; his thumb rubbing over the top where a vein subtly protruded.

 

Kyungsoo watched his movements intently, jaw clenching as the younger slowly jerked himself a couple times.

 

“Is this turning you on, Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked, his hand pausing as the base of his cock as he re-positioned his foot on Kyungsoo’s thigh, slipping just a few centimeters closer to his crotch before going back again.

 

Kyungsoo didn't say anything as he squeezed the top of Jongin’s thigh, slightly kneading it before he got adventurous. His hand slid up over Jongin’s, following as the latter tightened his fist around his cock and slowly stroked upwards.

 

Jongin’s gaze was still heavy on him as his hips canted up slightly, encouragingly. Kyungsoo mouth was lax, lips slightly parted as he watched their hands work Jongin to a full erection. Words tumbled free on their own, his chest heaved as his mind clouded with lust. “You expect me to suck you off again?”

 

“I'm not expecting anything. But I wouldn't say no if you wanted to.”

 

He could see Jongin’s hooded gaze in his peripheral, and their eyes met for a mere moment as Kyungsoo’s hand slipped away from Jongin’s, wrapped just under the pornstar’s cockhead.

 

Jongin’s hand drifted down to the hilt and paused, rubbing deep lines against the protruding vein there expectantly; patiently. The eye-contact lasted only a couple heavy seconds, but it was enough to set a burn in Kyungsoo’s stomach that melted outwards and spread through his limbs.

 

His fingers were tingly and his cock ached just the slightest. Jongin’s foot was still lightly rested atop his thigh, moving forwards and back every few moments as if resisting the urge to inch all the way up.

 

Kyungsoo wet his lips, digging the pad of his thumb against Jongin’s frenum and rubbing upwards. “I wouldn't say no if you wanted me to.” He said, hesitant and soft, in nearly a whisper. His mouth watered as Jongin’s hips tilted urgently towards the stimulation.

 

Jongin released a deep sigh through his nose, close to trembling - but not quite. Kyungsoo stroked upwards, and enveloped Jongin’s cockhead with his hand, bringing his free one up to wrap around the shaft and slowly pump. He rolled his wrist expertly, swirling precum all over his palm and stimulating Jongin’s sensitive tip with precision.

 

The pornstar hummed in the back of his throat, his eyes fluttering in a slow blink and his lips drawn between his teeth. Kyungsoo lowered down, moving his hand out of the way as he pressed his lips around the head in a kiss-like manner, tonguing the slit for a taste.

 

Jongin’s lips parted, heaving another sigh as he began to squirm. His hips canted upward impatiently, desperate for more as Kyungsoo drew back slightly. He kept his lips against the tip, following Jongin’s anxious squirming but not allowing the cock into his mouth just yet. He suckled slightly, only once, causing Jongin to groan before detaching his lips and moving further downward.

 

His lips traced down the underside of Jongin’s dick, light and teasing before flatting his tongue at the base and licking a thick strip all the way up again.

 

“ _ Kyungsoo _ …” Jongin whimpered out, gnawing his lower lip, hips slightly bucking. Kyungsoo placed his hands against Jongin’s pelvis, holding him down firmly as his forearms secured over the tops of his spread thighs.

 

Jongin’s skin was salty, and the lotion very bitter, but Kyungsoo ignored the tartness on his tongue as he followed the middle seam of Jongin’s balls, rolling them under his tongue salaciously. The younger gave a lecherous moan, his hands resting over the ones still firmly on hips, keeping him in place. He squeezed Kyungsoo’s wrists, thumbing over the delicate veins mapped out across the back of his hands.

 

Kyungsoo rose back up, purposely breathing hot air against Jongin’s shaft. His gaze found Jongin’s, boring into the younger’s dilated pupils as he pursed his lips and blew cool air against the tip, causing the other to hiss softly.

 

“Blow me,” Jongin rasped, and Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up with amusement at the slight desperation in his voice. He was still squirming against the older’s hold, stomach muscles clenched and chest faintly heaving.

 

“I  _ am _ ,” He mused, lips ticking up in a smirk before playfully blowing another wave of cold air against Jongin’s dick.

 

Jongin tried to raise his hips in frustration, releasing a muffled whining noise as Kyungsoo held him steady.

 

“ _Suck_ _me_ ,” Jongin huffed out, squeezing Kyungsoo’s wrists again as his legs shifted querulously.

 

“You wanna be sucked?” The older asked, tongue darting between his lips to dab kitten-licks around the rosy head in front of his mouth, hand wrapped tightly around the base. His expression was innocuous, brows raised. “Should I get the vacuum?”

 

Jongin groaned in exasperation, brushing his fingers up through his own hair and pulling. “You're a tease.”

 

Kyungsoo snickered, grinning cheekily before partied his lips wide and taking the head into his mouth suddenly, causing Jongin to jolt. The younger moaned instantly, tense body going lax and hands uncurling from his locks. Kyungsoo rubbed his tongue against the underside before drawing back, placing open-mouthed kisses against the side of his length.

 

He took Jongin into his mouth again, making eye-contact with him as he lowered down, taking him in slowly but easily. He reached the hilt, and Jongin moaned deep in his chest, eyes fluttering closed again as Kyungsoo swallowed thickly around the cock pressing down his throat. He receded a moment later, mouth leaving the younger’s dick with a wet sound before he cleared the gravel in his throat.

 

“Move over,” he said, nudging Jongin more towards the middle as he shifted himself further onto the bed. Jongin shuffled sideways quickly, keeping his legs spread as Kyungsoo settled between them, comfortably situated on his knees.

 

Kyungsoo lowered down quickly and wrapped his lips around the pornstar, sucking around the head before slowly sinking further, taking in a couple more inches. He shallowly bobbed his head, keeping a slow rhythm.

 

Jongin hummed as he watched, fingers hesitantly fidgeting before he raised one hand to card through Kyungsoo’s hair, brushing his fringe back to get a clear view of his face; of the lips stretched around his cock.

 

His eyes flickered up to Jongin’s, cheeks hollowing out as slowly quickened his oscillation, picking up a faster rhythm. His hands were busy, one shortly stroking against the base of the shift while the other minutely played with Jongin’s balls.

 

The pornstar’s jaw fell open, a drawn out moan leaving lips as he pressed back into the pillows, raising his hips a bit to match Kyungsoo’s rhythm. “ _ Ah _ , Kyungsoo…”

 

The older hummed in response, squeezing Jongin’s dick near the base as he took more of it into his mouth, lowering until it probbed the back of his throat, rising again to let air into his lungs.

 

Jongin let out continuous little noises, audible sighs and little whimpers that trembled, the occasional moan when Kyungsoo swallowed around his girth or gently pinched the delicate skin of his scrotum - just the way he liked.

 

Kyungsoo sucked hard, bobbing all the way down to the base a couple times. He let his teeth graze against the other’s shaft, curiously, very lightly, and grunted when Jongin’s hips trembled violently, fingers digging into his scalp as his hair was pulled.

 

“Don't do that,” Jongin whispered through his panting, voice slightly warbled, “No teeth.” Kyungsoo wanted to grin, but the cock in his mouth kind of prevented that.

 

(In high school, the last time Kyungsoo did that, Jongin came instantly. It was funny really, to reaffirm that it could still work.)

 

Kyungsoo rose back up, keeping his lips parted as he licked Jongin’s slit and let his tongue roam sloppily around the head and underside. He stared up at Jongin, eyes hooded with arousal as Jongin watched him.

 

The younger placed his hand overtop the one holding his erection, pressing his cock into Kyungsoo’s tongue lazily before it slipped sideways, smearing drool and precum  against the other’s cheek and a bit on his chin when he tried redirecting it to Kyungsoo’s mouth.

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips into a kiss when it probed his lower lip, letting the softness of them tickle the flared edges of the head. Jongin canted his hips upward slowly, and his cock bumped Kyungsoo’s nose before curving a different direction, prodding flushed cheeks.

 

Jongin moved one of his legs, pushing beseechingly against Kyungsoo until the latter got the gist, shifting his legs so Jongin’s thigh easily slipped between them. The pornstar raised his knee, rubbing against the obvious hardness straining Kyungsoo’s loose shorts.

 

Kyungsoo lurched in surprise, a grunt slipping out as he tottered back against the shin pressing up against him, moving back and forth insistently. His hands braced the mattress at either side of Jongin’s hips, parting his lips wide as he took the other in his mouth again. He started bobbing quickly, humming his praise around the girth as he rutted halfheartedly against Jongin’s leg pushing on him.

 

“You’re so hard, Soo,” Jongin breathed, raising his hand up to Kyungsoo’s hair again as the older rubbed his tongue firmly against Jongin’s shaft, his pace slowly increasing.

 

Jongin began to quiver, chest rising and falling his panting began to shallow - short grunts and moans squeezing from his throat with every breath he drew. He gradually rose in volume, letting his voice out freely and dramatically as his stomach began to tighten. Moaning just as _a_ _pornstar_ would moan, and Kyungsoo was amazed at how much it turned him on, he was already leaking into his underwear.

 

Jongin bent his leg further back so his toes could press into Kyungsoo’s crotch, “ _ I’m gonna cum, _ ” he warbled repeatedly, hands harshly fisted in Kyungsoo’s hair, guiding his movements hurriedly.

 

Kyungsoo began to moan purposely, sending continuous vibrations all through Jongin’s cock, his hands splaying out over Jongin’s stomach when the younger pushed him all the way down to the hilt. Jongin began to quake, his sounds rising in octaves as he grinded deep into Kyungsoo’s throat. His toes curled instinctively as he came, digging into Kyungsoo’s cock in a way that had him groaning and seeing stars.

 

Jongin spasmed wildly as he spilled down his throat, and Kyungsoo’s scalp ached faintly from how hard the younger pulled at his hair. He slowly came down from his high, letting Kyungsoo rise up and swallow properly. His tongue swiped around his lips and chin, licking most of the mess into his mouth before he wrapped his lips around Jongin’s cockhead, sucking it clean before the younger whined softly and tried pushing him away.

 

Kyungsoo sat back on his shins, pulling the ratty towell out from under Jongin to wipe the rest of the mess off his cheeks and mouth. He unstraddled Jongin’s leg, sitting back from him.

 

Jongin lazily opened his eyes as he returned fully from his high, gazing at Kyungsoo and evening his breaths for several moments before he pushed himself up, reaching towards Kyungsoo’s waistband. “Lemme blow you.”

 

Kyungsoo jerked back, bringing the towel down so it covered his crotch. “You don't have to,” he said in a hurry, brows drawn in tight.

 

Jongin pauses for a second before attempting to pull the towel away. “I want to,Kyungsoo,”

 

“Seriously, you don't have to!” Kyungsoo rushed out, getting into a momentary tug-of-war with the pornstar before his grip slipped and the latter managed to pull the towel from him.

 

Jongin stared at the dark wet spot staining the front of Kyungsoo’s shorts, expression blank before it curbed with disbelief. “You came already?”

 

Kyungsoo swallowed thickly, his ears heating up with embarrassment as he floundered.

 

Jongin’s face quickly shifted from disbelief to disappointment. “That’s not fair, I barely touched you!”

 

Kyungsoo face screwed up in discomposure, moving to get up from the bed as he grumbled, “How isn't it fair? We both came, it's whatever.”

 

Jongin grabbed haphazardly at his shirt, “You've seen me cum twice now!”

 

“And?” The older said, frowning, pulling away.

 

“I haven't seen you cum yet!” Jongin proclaimed urgently, “That isn't fair. I wasn't paying attention.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “That sounds like a personal problem to me.” He sighed, holding his hands away from himself as he strided to the bathroom to wash them.

 

Jongin pouted from where he was sprawled on the bed, wiping the drying spit off his softening length with the towel. “Let me make you cum again before you leave.”

 

Perhaps Kyungsoo considered the offer for a moment, but it was close to eleven p.m. and he was very tired, and still  _ very  _ embarrassed.

 

“No.” He mumbled, wiping his hands dry on his tee shirt as he exited the bathroom, dithering in the doorway as Jongin gazed pleadingly at him.

 

“Please?” The younger tried, “C’mon, just let me fuck you really quick.”

 

Kyungsoo gave him an affronted scowl, quickly shaking his head as he glanced at Jongin’s flaccid cock - the younger not bothering to cover himself in the slightest. “It's getting late and I have an early shift tomorrow.”

 

Jongin sighed dramatically, and watched quietly as Kyungsoo moved towards the front door, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

 

“Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo’s hand paused in the doorknob, internally groaning before he looked back over his shoulder. Jongin rose his hand, curling his point finger in a  _ come-hither  _ motion. The older hesitated at first, beating back the voice in his head that was screaming to keep walking. Curiosity got the best of him in the end.  _ Fuck it _ .

 

He slowly walked back over to Jongin, stopping a foot or so in front of him. The younger smiled coyly, raising his hands up to grasp the front of Kyungsoo’s shirt, beckoning him downward.

 

Their lips connected in a shallow but heavy  kiss, and Kyungsoo’s stomach fluttered madly before heat plummeted south. There was a wet noise as they detached, Jongin’s nose lightly bumping his own as the lingerie close. Jongin’s voice was husky and deep; Kyungsoo shuttered.

 

“See that? I just made you come with one finger. Imagine three.”

 

Kyungsoo pulled back to see the broad grin on Jongin’s face, nonplussed and piqued. He batted away Jongin’s grip on his shirt flusteredly. “You're disgusting.”

 

Jongin laughed, leaning back as Kyungsoo stormed off towards the door again, “Think about it!”

 

“Fuck off, you stupid idiot!” Kyungsoo slammed the door behind himself.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**doksoo:** i fucking hate you 4:37AM

 

**doksoo:** come on friday 4:37AM

 

**jognog:** yaaay＼(^ω^＼) 4:39AM

 

**jognog:** dont worry ill make sur u cum on friday too ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ) 4:39AM

 

**doksoo:** gros 4:40AM


End file.
